


Unreliable Narrators

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Yoglabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things look different from inside Lalnable Hector's cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreliable Narrators

Xephos wakes up in Lalna’s bed. Everything is awash with the sterile light of florescent bulbs. The pale stretch of Lalna’s skin, disappearing beneath the sheets, seems almost grey and the ever-present dark circles beneath his eyes are blurred by relaxation.

Stale sweat has collected in the creases of his body, making Xephos want to squirm. He doesn’t though. It’s far too early to move. Instead, he contemplates the prickly feeling of his beard. He hasn’t had time to keep it as well groomed as he usually does; too preoccupied by his work. Lalna’s a bad influence.

Lalna exhales loudly and rolls over. Face pressed to Xephos’ shoulder and stomach rising and falling against Xephos’ knuckles, he sleeps on. Xephos flexes his hand, feeling soft hair against the backs of his fingers. Everything about Lalna is soft, save his personality. The juxtaposition is Xephos’ favourite thing about the man. 

Counting his breaths against the steady buzz of filtered air being pumped in through slightly loose vents, Xephos works up the willpower to get out of bed. The sheets ensnare him; tangling around his legs and forcing him to fight his way out. The struggle wakes Lalna, who reaches out and drags Xephos back down to the mattress, if only to keep him still.

“Mornin’.” Lalna mouths against his shoulder blade, blond scruff tickling his skin.

Xephos licks his dry lips with his cottony tongue. “I’m going to get some water. Want me to bring you some?”

Lalna turns onto his back and throws one thick forearm over his eyes. “Yes, please.”

Kicking off the sheets, more successfully this time, Xephos gets up and goes to the sink. He returns with two mugs and holds the chilled stone of one to Lalna’s belly until the man grabs it away.

“Bastard,” Lalna mutters, sitting up to drink.

Xephos sits beside him, back against the headboard and legs crossed at the ankle. He rests his own mug a few inches below his flaccid cock and stares out through the glass walls. There’s no one up on the observation deck, of course, and the cameras are all pointed away from the cage. He’d made sure of that the same way he’d done since the start of their dalliance. 

Lalna yawns. “I haven’t slept like that in ages.”

“The bed helps,” Xephos says, “You need to stop falling asleep on your machines.”

“Aw, Xeph, I didn’t know you cared.” Lalna’s tone is mocking. He punctuates his words with a loud slurp of water.

“I just don’t want your drool messing up any more equipment.” Xephos shoots Lalna a side-long glance, catching the scientist’s glare. 

“That was one time.”

“Mmm-hm. More like the one time I caught you. I wonder how much you’ve managed to fix or replace before I found out.”

“Fuck off.”

“Gladly. It’s time I shower and get back to work.”

Lalna rolls his eyes and finishes his water. He gets up and starts the search for his clothes. Xephos watches him from behind the rim of his mug. Faint red lines from the sheets criss-cross the right side of Lalna’s body and his normally messy hair has devolved into what can only be described as a rat’s nest. 

“You should have a shower too, Lalna.”

Picking up his boxers, Lalna looks back over his shoulder at Xephos. “I’m not six. I don’t need reminders to wash up.”

“Experience says otherwise.”

Lalna tosses Xephos his pants. “Those were totally different circumstances. No one has to tell me to shower when I’ve got dried come on my thighs.”

“True.” Xephos sets down his cup and dresses quickly, smoothing out the wrinkles with a few brisk swipes. He heads for the airlock but Lalna stops him with a hand curled around his forearm.

“Who came up with the name?”

Xephos licks his lips. “What name?”

“Do you think I can’t hear anything from inside this box? I know what they call me.” He pulls at Xephos until the man is forced to face him. “I bet it was you. Literary allusions were always a favourite of yours. You like to think they make you sound smart.”

Xephos tilts his chin up slightly to look down his nose at Lalna. He says nothing.

Lalna lets him go and steps back. “Besides, who else benefits from keeping everyone thinking I’m crazy?”

“You are crazy. If you weren’t, we wouldn’t keep you in secure containment.”

Lalna snorts. “That’s some nice circular logic you’ve got going on there.”

Xephos punches the code for the first set of doors into his wristwatch. They swish open quietly. 

“Send me something interesting to work on today. The Proto-Titans were boring. It was way too easy to modify the power arm tech for them.” Lalna calls after him, “If you’re going to keep me here, you might as well use me properly.”

Xephos stops partway down the airlock and turns back for a moment. His gaze slides down Lalna’s still-bare body pointedly. The angry, embarrassed flush that spreads from Lalna’s ears to his clavicle makes Xephos smile. “I’ll see what I can do.”

The doors lock behind him.


End file.
